mr_peabody_shermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherman
Sherman J. Peabody is the deuteragonist of Peabody's Improbable History. He is a lovable and sharp young boy and is owned by Mr. Peabody. Biography "A rather ordinary boy adopted by a rather extraordinary dog, Sherman is the time-traveling companion of the canine genius known as Mr. Peabody. This plucky young orphan gained notoriety for being at the center of a famous custody battle. The presiding judge's decision that if a boy can have a dog, there's no reason why a dog can't have a boy has passed into legal parlance as the "Peabody Precedent." In order to exercise Sherman and keep him off the furniture, Mr. Peabody invented the time-traveling WABAC machine. Since then, their historical exploits have become legendary, as have the various individuals whom Sherman and Mr. Peabody have saved from obscurity including Shakespeare, Dante, Thoreau, and Smith to name but a few." History ''Peabody's Improbable History Mr. Peabody saves Sherman from a group of bullies by scaring them away. Upon finding out that he lives in an unfair orphanage, Peabody decides to adopt him as a pet. On Sherman's birthday, Peabody builds Sherman a time machine for a gift and they become time travelers. However, Peabody messes with the past and causes the past to contaminated with anachronisms and the historical figures being out of character. Now they must save history before it's too late. Since then, Sherman has been living with Peabody as his sidekick and loyal companion. While Sherman usually travels with Peabody, he travels alone in the Gallieo episode because Mr. Peabody is sick. Mr. Peabody & Sherman Mr. Peabody finds Sherman fidgeting in a box in an alley and later adopts him. Since then, Sherman has been raised under the firm yet surprisingly loving paw of Modern Peabody as his son. On Sherman's first day of school, he is overly excited to go to a normal school for the very first time, as he had been homeschooled by Mr. Peabody previously. As a gift, Peabody gives Sherman a special dog whistle. When Sherman answers a question on George Washington better than another student, Penny Peterson (a spoiled, rich girl) grows to despise Sherman for being smarter than her. At lunch, Penny humiliates Sherman and calls him a dog. Sherman gets so furious that he beats Penny and bites her arm. After that, Sherman is suspended from school and is threatened to be taken away from Peabody. The next night, Peabody invites Penny and her parents to dinner to make amends for Sherman's actions. Sherman and Penny try to ignore each other that night but Peabody intervenes. Sherman tells Penny about the WABAC and takes her for a joyride to ancient Egypt. When Sherman comes back, he tells Peabody everything that has happened and they decide to go save Penny and get her back before Penny's parents notice. When Sherman and Peabody get to ancient Egypt, they find out that Penny is gonna marry King Tut (intending to get his money and riches). When Penny finds out she will be killed after they're married, she decides to go home but Peabody and Sherman are thrown into a temple. While Peabody is looking for a way to escape, Sherman claims that Tut and Penny belong together out of jealousy. It becomes obvious that Sherman has fallen in love with Penny. When Sherman activates the booby traps, Peabody and Sherman go into different life boats. Sherman goes into the boat that will get him killed, but Peabody saves him. They escape the temple and rescue Penny from King Tut and Ay's wrath. On the way home, they run out of fuel, so they visit Leonardo Da'Vinci and he helps Peabody fix the machine's power. Sherman tries helping, but ends up hitting Peabody accidentally. Sherman decides to go play with Penny. They arrive in Da'Vinci's attic and take his flying machine for a joyride. Peabody becomes angry and he and Sherman start to argue on the way home. They end up in Ancient Troy where Sherman decides to join the Greek Army. Peabody tries to warn Sherman about the dangers of war, but it is too late- the war has just begun. Sherman decides he does not want to be a soldier and Peabody rescues him from being crushed by a savage warrior. When Penny gets trapped in the horse, Peabody saves Penny but falls off a cliff. Beleiving Peabody to be dead, Sherman goes back to when he lost Penny so he can warn Mr. Peabody and prevent him from being killed. However, the present Peabody arrives, revealing that he survived and built a time machine out of yak fat and the past Sherman arrives as well. The Peabodys, Shermans, and Petersons try to fix this, but Grunion arrives and causes the two Peabodys and Shermans to morph together, causing the timeline to be jumbled up and the historical figures arrive in the present and cause trouble around the city. Grunion prepares to have Peabody arressted under false accusations, but Sherman jumps in and turns everybody against Grunion. Penny is moved by his speech and hugs him and Sherman hugs her back and Peabody is freed from his prison. However, all the historical monuments land in New York and the Sphinx lands on Grunion and crushes her. Sherman decides to go to the future to reverse everything and Peabody agrees. Sherman is allowed to drive and saves the past. All the historical figures are sent back to where they belong while Aggamenmon takes Grunion with him. When it seems that Sherman is dead, him and Peabody arrive back home and the day is saved. A few days later, Sherman and Peabody become closer than ever and Penny becomes Sherman's new playmate and best friend and they hold hands together while walking into school. The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show Sherman co-hosts alongside Mr. Peabody for a new talk show in their luxurious penthouse apartment. He hosts his own segment called "Sherman's Corner" where he shows the audience various oddities and crafts. Whenever Peabody is about to show the time travel story, Sherman will always do an awesome stunt to show the time travel envelope, so they can get it approved. Sometimes, the main story focuses on Sherman's personal problems, which will usually lead to Mr. Peabody having to help him or give him some fatherly advice. Personality Sherman is a very bright boy. He is very curious, rambunctious, fun loving, mischievous, and overall enthusiastic. He watches out for Peabody and wants to impress Penny. At first, he and Penny hated each other, but then they developed a strong friendship. Peabody adopted Sherman when he was a young boy. He has a huge crush on Penny. The reason Sherman showed Penny the WABAC was because he wanted to impress her and make her like him. He appears to be somewhat of a pushover, as he allowed Penny to goad him into showing her the WABAC and to use it to travel through time. It was also shown that he obeyed Mr. Peabody to the letter, as whenever Penny asked Sherman to do something, he would always say, "but Mr. Peabody says...". However, he is good natured and loyal to those he loves, such as Penny and Mr. Peabody, as shown when he risked destroying the fabric of time to go back to when Mr. Peabody was alive (Sherman assumed Mr. Peabody had died saving him when in reality he had lived) despite Mr. Peabody's warning that traveling to a time where you exist is dangerous in order to save him. '1960s Sherman' Sherman is Peabody's sidekick and pet and therefore very obedient to Peabody. He is very curious and mischievous but always behaves very well due to Peabody's strict nature. He is rather simpleminded, often catching on slow to Peabody's plans during their time travel adventures. Sometimes, he can jump to conclusions and that leads to trouble. Regardless, Sherman is the best friend Mr. Peabody could ask for. 'Movie Sherman' Sherman is a very bright, mischevious, fun-loving, smart and ambitious boy who knows much about history due to his trips in the WABAC with his father and in fact takes after him in many aspects. He also has a crush on Penny Peterson, his best friend and despises it when other boys flirt with her and is somewhat stubborn. '2015 Series Sherman' Sherman is extremely fun-loving and kind, but absolutely loves to have fun. He is a little more reckless than his previous incarnations, not as bright, kind of loud, a bit obnoxious and seems to know less of history than he used to. Physical Appearance In both the 1960's series and film, Sherman is an adorable short little boy with red hair and black eyes (amber in the film). He wears round glasses like Mr. Peabody. Usually, he wears a white t-shirt, and black shorts, but in early cartoons, he wore a red belt and matching glasses. (In the film) during WABAC trips, he changes into the outfits Peabody instructs him to wear to blend in with the people in the time period. In books and Rocky and Bullwinkle Stamp Club videos, his hair is blonde and his glasses are clear. Trivia *It is unknown what became of Sherman's parents, who have never been seen before, nor are his parents brought up. *He had 4 fingers in the show but in the movie, he has 5 fingers just like the other humans. In the new series, his four fingered hands return. *Otto from ''Time Squad is modeled after Sherman. *In a classic comic, it is revealed that Peabody sometimes puts Sherman on a leash. *Sherman and Peabody have also been the spokesmen for Wheat Hearts. *He is 5-years old in the 1960s series, 7 and a half years old in the film, and 10 years old in the Netflix series. Category:Characters Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans